Something More
by tenshi2708
Summary: Kevin has too much to drink and Edd escorts him home. After an inebriated Kevin refuses to let Edd return home that night the pair start spending more time together. What will come from their new found friendship? Some language.
1. Chapter 1

Edd detested parties, and yet there he was holding up a wall in Nazz's basement watching everyone else have a good time. Edd mostly went along for appearances. He couldn't bear to turn down Nazz's invitations and would always make an appearance, then slip out once the level of drunkenness in the room became too much to bear.

It was about that time of the night for Edd to go, when Kevin sauntered up to him. "Hey D whaareee youdoing allalone?"

Edd wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol on Kevin's breath. "Oh I was actually getting ready to leave." He started for the door but Kevin stumbled behind him.

"W-wa-wait dork. I'm sssorry for all the shit I've done."

Edd stopped and glanced back at Kevin. "I appreciate your remorse but you seem to be quite intoxicated so I fear that your thoughts are not your own."

"No. Nononono come on D. Double D. I just can't say it when I'm sssober.

Edd sighed and continued out the door.

"Deeeeee," Kevin whined as he followed Edd into the yard. "Waaait."

Edd sighed and stopped so Kevin could catch up. "Curse my manners," he mumbled. "What is it Kevin?"

Kevin grabbed Edd around his waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of Edd's neck. "Don't be mad D."

Electricity raced up Edd's spine. "K-kevin!?"

Kevin began trailing soft kisses up Edd's neck.

"Kevin Barr!" Edd broke free of Kevin's arms and turned to face him, his finger pointed out and shaking. "You have had entirely too much to drink and I refuse to stand here and let you make a joke out of me."

Kevin dropped to his knees and began to vomit.

Repulsed, Edd sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave Kevin there in that state. Many a time he had helped both Ed and Eddy when they were ill, from natural causes or their own stupidity. Edd pulled a tissue from his pocket and handed it to Kevin. "Here wipe your mouth off. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Kevin took the tissue and nodded.

Edd grabbed Kevin's arm and helped him to his feet. He continued to support the red-head as he walked him home. "Do you have your house key Kevin?"

Kevin nodded. "Gotta be pockets." He laughed. "Sooo many pockets."

Edd rolled his eyes. "Could you retrieve it for me please?"

Kevin tried several times to get his hand into his pocket, but kept missing. Agitated Edd pushed Kevin's hand aside and retrieved the key himself. Kevin let out a small moan and Edd turned scarlet. He fumbled with the key and pushed the door open.

"Okay well here you go. Have a nice night Kevin."

"Aren't you gonna ssstay? Please D." Kevin tried to grab Edd again, but the ravinette moved away from his grasp.

Edd rubbed his temples and sighed. "I'll get you to your bedroom, but then I'm going home."

Kevin beamed and nodded.

Edd helped Kevin into his house and upstairs to his bedroom. Kevin sat down on his bed and Edd removed Kevin's shoes. He placed them by the dresser and looked around. The room was a little messy, but not nearly as bad as Ed's. The room seemed to mostly consist of sports memorabilia and dirty laundry.

Edd turned to tell Kevin goodnight, but saw that he was already asleep. He smiled and turned out the light.

"D?"

Edd jumped. "My apologies Kevin, I thought you were asleep. I was just leaving."

"Come here real quick." Kevin outstretched his hand and wiggled his fingers.

Edd smiled and shook his head, but he walked over to Kevin again. "What do you need?"

Kevin looked up with glassy eyes. "Damn you're beautiful in the moonlight."

Edd's face instantly heated up and he tugged his beanie down over his eyes. "I'm going home Kevin!" He jumped as he felt Kevin's arms snaking around his middle again.

"Please stay. Just sleep here tonight, I'm gonna be good." Kevin pulled Edd down onto the bed and pressed against him. He began to trace small circles on Edd's chest with his fingers and Edd let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're going to be quite cross in the morning if I stay," Edd mumbled. Kevin's body was so warm against his though, and his touch was gentle and soothing. No one had held him like that other than his mother, and he had been too old for snuggling for a long time.

Edd's eyes were heavy, it was rather late and he didn't have anything major to get up for in the morning. It was a Friday night after all, Saturdays were made for relaxing. Ed and Eddy would be too hung over to hang out first thing anyways. Eventually Edd's thoughts gave way to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin's head was pounding. Sunlight was streaming in through the window and it hurt his eyes. He snuggled his face deeper into whomever's back was against him. Kevin's eyes snapped open. He quickly sat up and instantly regretted it as his head spun. When he could focus he saw that Edd was lying in his bed.

Kevin almost fell backwards out of bed. He mumbled, "What the hell happened last night?"

Edd let out a small moan and rolled onto his back.

Kevin could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he decided it would be a good time for a cold shower. He grabbed some clothes and hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

Edd smiled as he woke up to the sun shining on his face. He stretched and sat up. He had slept so soundly, but he wasn't in his room. Edd covered his mouth as the memories of the night before came flooding back. He looked around, but Kevin was gone. Edd decided to take the opportunity to make himself scarce and try to get home undetected.

He got out of bed and hurried to the bedroom door, smacking directly into Kevin. The red-head was in fresh clothes with a towel draped over his head that he was drying his hair with. "Double D! Wh-what are you doing?"

Edd's cheeks were on fire. "My apologies Kevin, I was just leaving. It seems that I gave way to your invitation last night and I really didn't mean to fall asleep here."

"Dude I need you to tell me what happened last night."

Edd pursed his lips. Maybe he could give Kevin a brief version of what happened. "Well-"

* * *

Kevin was sitting on his bed and Edd was in his desk chair. Kevin fell back onto his bed and let out a large groan. Edd laughed, covering his mouth as Kevin sat up to glare at him. "Dude shut up, you have no idea how stupid I feel."

Edd rolled his eyes. "Well my apologies Kevin but I feel rather silly about the whole thing too."

Kevin's face dropped. "You do?"

"Well yes. I don't normally allow myself to be so easily convinced to sleep with someone you know." He let out another small laugh.

Kevin felt like he had been shot through the heart. "You've slept with other people before?"

Edd smiled, then realizing what Kevin was referencing began to shake his head and his hands. "What? Oh no no no, not like that. I was only making a joke to try and lighten the mood!"

Kevin nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, okay. C-could I ask you something though?"

Edd nodded. "Of course Kevin."

Kevin found an interesting spot on the wall to look at as he asked, "Could I uh take you out for lunch or something to make up for it?"

Edd smiled. "That sounds lovely Kevin, but I do need a shower and fresh clothes first."

"Yeah and I need some ibuprofen and a coffee."

Edd laughed. "Alright well how about we meet up in a few hours?"

"Let me see your phone, I'll give you my number so we can text."

"Okay, here you are. I'm going to run to use the facilities while you do that."

Kevin took the phone from Edd's outstretched hand and punched in his number. He then took a quick picture of himself sticking his tongue out and set it as his id.

Edd braced himself against the sink with his hands and took a few deep breaths. Somehow he had broken through a wall with Kevin and they were acting like they had been friends all along. As the years had passed the teasing had almost ceased, but now there was a level of, dare Edd think it, intimacy between them.

"It's not that strange," Edd mumbled to his reflection. "He's simply thanking you for helping him home. There will probably be a threat of don't ever tell anyone about this, then it will be over. Everything will go back to normal." Edd nodded. Normal. Just passing through life without acknowledging one another. The way it should be. Edd sighed and looked down at the sink.

Something buzzed on the floor behind Edd. He turned and moved a pair of discarded jeans with his foot. Underneath Kevin's phone was lit up with Nazz's name on the screen. Edd picked it up to return to Kevin, but paused with his hand outstretched for the door.

He drug his finger across the screen and typed in his number, ignoring the message preview that blinked at the top of the screen. If Kevin had put his number in Edd's phone it was only proper for him to do the same. Edd then clicked on the camera and took a smiling picture to set as his id. For some reason it made his heart race, but he dismissed the feeling and headed back to Kevin's bedroom.

"I found your phone on the floor so I took the liberty of adding my number and it appears that Nazz texted you as well."

"Oh alright thanks dude." Kevin took the phone and responded to Nazz.

Edd wasn't sure what to do. He really did want to try and get home before the other Ed's discovered his predicament. "I um I suppose I'll e going then. I'll see you later."

Kevin nodded and said, "Yeah I'll text you." His eyes never leaving the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt wondrous taking a shower at home and changing into clean clothes. Edd had reached a point in his life where he was less obsessive, but he did still prefer to do things in a certain way and to maintain order in his life. Things had been running so smoothly lately. His grades were excellent, his participation in extracurricular activities at a new high. He maintained his friendship with the Ed's, but had also matured enough make his opinions heard and respected.

In all honesty Eddy and Ed had both mellowed out in their own ways as well. Volunteering at an animal shelter seemed to provide Ed with a proper outlet for his energy and love of animals. Eddy had gotten a job in a retail store and finally had a way to make money without all of his scams. Edd was glad that the three still made time for one another, but it was also nice to develop as individuals. It wouldn't be long before college selections would have to be made and the small peer group of Peach Creak would spread apart.

Maybe that's what made Edd feel so strangely around Kevin. Soon enough he would be gone, and even if they had their problems, Edd knew he would miss him too.

Edd jerked as his phone buzzed. He frantically grabbed it off of his bedside table and looked to see who it was. He sighed, Eddy.

Eddy: Hey DD did you take me home last night?

Sender: No I did not Eddy. Are you home now?

Eddy: Yeah just don't remember how lol

Edd rolled his eyes.

Sender: I'll never understand what's so humorous about becoming so intoxicated that you forget what happened. Have you heard from Ed?

Eddy: Yeah yeah your a real stick in the mud sock head. Ed's fine. He's already been bugging me about going to see that new horror flick today. You coming?

Sender: I've actually got a lunch date today so I must decline

As Edd sent the message he realized what he had said and desperately tried to cancel it. He was too late though and groaned at the message sent notification.

Eddy: WHAT DD HAS A DATE?

Sender: For goodness sake Eddy calm down. It's a figure of speech. I don't mean it in that sense, just that I've already agreed to go to lunch with someone.

Eddy: Yeah ok so who is it?

Sender: That's really none of your business Eddy.

Eddy: Oh I see. So you're embarrassed about it. Sarah finally convince you to go out?

Sender: Firstly, I told you it's not a date. Secondly you know full well that Sarah's crush on me has extinguished years ago.

Eddy: You know I'll figure it out eventually.

Edd rolled his eyes and fell back onto his bed. His phone buzzed and he looked at it expecting Eddy again. He was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Kevin and laughed at the ridiculous picture that popped up onto his screen.

Kevin: Hey do you have a preference for lunch? I'm kinda feeling Chinese.

Sender: Xiàwǔ hǎo Kevin. Chinese sounds great :)

Kevin: Has anyone ever told you you're too smart for your own good? What's it mean?

Sender: Simply good afternoon. Where would you like to meet at?

Kevin: I'm actually heading out to the garage for my bike now. I'll bring my spare helmet for you to wear. See you in a few.

Edd swallowed hard. He didn't think that Kevin would pick him up in such an obvious fashion. He expected Kevin to suggest that they made their own ways to the restaurant so they didn't draw attention to the fact that they were spending time together.

It was also a shock that Kevin was going to allow Edd to ride on his motorcycle. It was a well know fact that Kevin didn't offer joyrides. Maybe that was the reason Edd's heart began to beat wildly as he walked downstairs and saw Kevin pulling into his driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh alright thanks dude." Kevin gratefully took the phone from Edd and clicked on Nazz's text.

Nazz: Dude what happened last night? You totally disappeared on me.

Sender: Apparently my drunk ass was escorted home by Double D.

Nazz: lol no way!

Edd said, "I um I suppose I'll be going then. I'll see you later."

Kevin nodded as he typed. "Yeah I'll text you."

Sender: Yeah and I made a complete fool of myself too.

Nazz: OMG what happened?

Kevin's eyes flicked up to discover that Edd had already made his way downstairs.

Sender: Well uh he's just now leaving.

Nazz: DUDE TELL ME EVERYTHING

Sender: Nothing much to tell. Guess he felt sorry for me and made sure I got home. Just feel asleep here since it was so late.

Kevin's phone began to ring and he groaned. He clicked answer and held it up to his ear. "Yeah Nazz whadaya want?"

"I want you to spill the beans. I know your hiding something from me."

Curse women's intuition. "Well I don't remember anything."

"Yeah but?"

"It's really not a big deal."

"Mmhmm do tell."

"Well we sort of, well I guess I started apologizing for everything I've done to him at the party and whined about him leaving me alone. Then I guess I uh grabbed him and fuck Nazz do you really need to know?"

"Well yeah! Especially now that you said you grabbed him. You didn't like steal his innocence or something did you?"

"What n-no! I just like," Kevin's voice dropped low. "Sorta pulled him into bed with me and refused to let him go."

Nazz was silent.

"Y-you still there?"

"Did you tell him?"

"Fuck no!"

Nazz laughed. "Well he might have an idea now. You know we don't have much longer until college. Why not tell him now before you like lose him forever?"

Kevin ground his hand into his forehead and chewed on his lip.

Nazz sighed. "That's what your planning on isn't it?"

"Well what's the point in telling him anyways? He's not gonna take me seriously and even if he does what if I end up not really wanting to be with him?"

"Oh please. You've been like totally wrapped up in him forever now. You haven't dated anyone in at least six months and you can't tell me it's because no one's interested. I know you're worried about the whole oh no Kevin Barr sport super star is gay thing, but come on it's not all that uncommon anymore."

"Nazz I don't know if it even counts as, that. He's the only guy I ever thought of in that way you know?"

"Yeah but love is strange like that dude. There isn't some set standard for who you can and can't love. I know that society tries to make it seem like there is, but if you feel so strongly for someone why be limited by a label? If you love someone and want to be with them, take that chance and see how it goes."

Kevin hated when Nazz was right. "Good news is he said I could take him to lunch today."

Nazz squealed. "Oh Kevin good for you! You've got to start somewhere, although I'm surprised you had balls enough to ask him."

"W-wh shut up Nazz!"

Nazz laughed and Kevin couldn't help but smile too.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin hooked his helmet onto the side of his bike while Edd set his on the backrest. Kevin glanced up at Edd. He was chewing on his bottom lip and nervously looking around. Kevin chuckled. "You doing alright there dork?

"What? Oh yes I'm quite alright."

Kevin shrugged and stood up. "Well come on then let's go in."

The waitress escorted the pair to a corner booth. The booths on that wall were partially enclosed with wooden panels that provided the right balance of light and privacy. Edd was relieved to be alone with Kevin and after the waitress took their orders he let out a sigh of relief.

"You're sure you're okay?"

Edd nodded. "Much better now that we are alone."

Kevin laughed. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be awfully suggestive?"

Edd pouted. "Well maybe you should get your mind out of the gutter Kevin. At least I wasn't kiss-" Edd froze.

"Wait what?"

Edd's cheeks turned red. He had meant to forget about Kevin's advances. He had decided to leave out the kisses and complements when he told Kevin what had happened the night before.

"Kissing? Kissing who?"

Edd fiddled with his napkin and avoided Kevin's eyes.

"D come on, you gotta tell me." Kevin's cheeks darkened and he dipped his head and said in almost a whisper, "Did uh, did something else happen between us last night?"

"Look I'm sure we both feel rather silly about the whole predicament. I really appreciate you taking the time to try and make it up to me with lunch and everything, but maybe it would be best if we just pretend that nothing ever happened."

Kevin sat back and frowned. "Yeah fine whatever." He pulled out his phone and engulfed himself in it.

Edd glanced over at Kevin. He hated the unpleasant tension in the air between them. "Y-you know it's nothing to get embarrassed about. You were quite intoxicated and I mean I used to have sleep-overs with the Ed's-"

"Thought we weren't talking about it," Kevin snapped.

"Well I just thought that maybe-"

"Look you can either tell me everything that happened or just drop it."

Edd gulped and nodded. A few moments passed before he was able to speak. "It was just on my neck. He trailed his fingers gently over the spots where Kevin's lips had touched. "You ah um, you also said I was beautiful." Edd felt like he was on fire. He looked over at Kevin, he had his hand clasped over his mouth and was beet red.

"Uh 'cuse me. I'll, I'll be right back." Kevin got up from the table and dashed to the bathroom. He leaned back against the door as it closed and allowed his body to slide down. His subconscious had betrayed him. He never dreamed that he would be so bold even with alcohol playing a part. Kevin wished he could remember the night. He chuckled. Edd had probably freaked out.

Kevin stood up and splashed cold water onto his face. He wasn't sure how to proceed, everything was backwards, but he wasn't making any progress hanging out in a bathroom.

"You can do this," Kevin mumbled to himself. "I mean come on, Eddy kissed Double D on the mouth that one time and they both got over it." He paused and thought of Edd's lips, the way his gap showed when he was smiling. Surely they must be soft.

Kevin shook his head. "Trying to calm down here." He took a deep breath. "Just pretend everything is normal. You're just two dudes hanging out. Just take it from there." Kevin nodded at his reflection and reached for the door.

* * *

Edd sighed. "Why did I even open my big mouth," he wondered softly to himself. Maybe it was unreasonable to think that he could have a friendship of any kind with Kevin. Edd glanced around and wondered if Kevin would even bother coming back to the table.

The waitress appeared and set down their plates. "Enjoy!"

Edd smiled and nodded. He might as well enjoy his food, even if Kevin didn't return.

"Oh sweet food's here."

Edd looked up as Kevin slid back into the booth. Kevin popped his chopsticks apart and tried to scoop some food into his mouth. The food tumbled back onto the plate and Kevin tried again. Edd stifled a laugh when Kevin failed again.

Green eyes flicked up to blue. "I'm sure you're an expert then?"

Edd shrugged. "I can feed myself if that's what you're asking." Edd turned his hand so Kevin could see how to properly hold his utensil and tapped the tips of the chopsticks together.

Kevin tried to imitate him, but to no avail. "Okay you know what screw this." Kevin got up and motioned for Edd to scoot over. He sat down next to Edd and pulled his plate across the table. "Show me now."

Edd held up his hand and demonstrated again. Kevin made another attempt, failed, and let out a huff of frustration.

Edd shook his head. "Here, your grip is all wrong." He reached over and adjusted Kevin's hold. "Now try it again."

Kevin managed to get a bite of food into his mouth that time and bumped shoulders with Edd. "Thanks," he said after swallowing.

Edd smiled and continued eating.

After a few more bites Kevin said, "So um sorry 'bout earlier, and well before."

The corner of Edd's mouth turned up into a smile. "It's alright Kevin."

"So uh you're willing to lump the whole thing into just something stupid that could have happened with a friend? I mean like, we're sort of-"

"Yes. I can attribute it to harmless shenanigans between friends."

Kevin nodded. "Okay good." Friends was fine. Friends was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

Edd let himself drop to the couch. The rest of the meal with Kevin was perfect. They chatted about school mostly but the important thing was all the tension disappeared. Edd's phone buzzed. His heart rate increased, surely it wasn't Kevin already. He looked at the screen and frowned, just Eddy.

Eddy: Have fun on your date?

Sender: I told you it wasn't a date but I did have a nice meal with a friend.

Eddy: Friend? I thought that's what me and lumpy are.

Sender: Oh please Eddy. I'm allowed to socialize with other people too.

Eddy: Even shovel-chin?

Edd groaned. "Oh here we go."

Sender: You know Kevin isn't that bad. I had a nice time with him today.

Eddy: Why the sudden change? You sure you're not sleeping together? Seems weird that the two of you are buddy-buddy all of the sudden.

Edd blushed. He knew exactly what Eddy was insinuating and there was no way to explain what really happened without Eddy losing his mind.

Eddy: WAIT

Eddy: OH HELL NO DD

Eddy: DID YOU GO HOME WITH HIM LAST NIGHT?

Edd squeaked and felt his face get even hotter.

Eddy: YOU STAY RIGHT FUCKING THERE I'M COMINGOVER

Edd sat up and looked around the room in a panic. He didn't have anywhere to run and if he didn't answer the door Eddy would just yell and beat on it. Edd went to open the door to prevent Eddy from drawing attention, and sure enough he was already making his way up the drive.

"H-hello Eddy."

Eddy continued into the house, forcing Edd to move backwards, and closing the door behind him. He touched his fingers to his head, and then lowered them. "Is this really how I find out about you dating?"

Edd frowned. "I told you we're not dating Eddy. I simply helped Kevin return to his residence last night."

"Uh huh and when did you return to yours?"

Edd blushed. "Well actually I ah." He tugged on his beanie. "This morning, but nothing happened! I just fell asleep at his house. He took me out for lunch to apologize for me taking him home."

"Does he know?"

Edd huffed. "Know what Eddy?"

"Know that you're gay?"

Edd threw up his hands. "How should I know? That doesn't even matter."

"It matters if you're fucking into him."

"Good lord Eddy! Falling asleep at his house for one night when he's too drunk to know I'm there hardly counts as infatuation. I was just being neighborly. This is why I didn't mention it to you; I knew you would over react."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to look out for you sock-head. What happens if it's some sort of trick and he's just screwing with your head?"

Edd dropped back onto the couch. "I already thought about that. I don't think that's what he's doing Eddy."

Eddy sat down beside Edd. "Alright well I don't trust him."

Edd smiled. "That's okay."

"If he hurts you I'll pound him."

Edd laughed. "That's not your line Eddy."


	7. Chapter 7

"If not now, then when Kevin?"

Kevin shrugged and continued digging in his locker. "I duno Nazz, you act like the world is ending or something. There's still plenty of time."

Nazz sighed. "Your're kinda making me want to do some digging."

Kevin flicked his eyes up to her. "You'd better not."

"Oh come on I have my resources. Nobody would even know why I was asking."

Kevin shook his head. "Just let it be."

"Hmm alright. I mean if you don't want to know," she trailed off.

Kevin shoved his stuff into his back pack and closed his locker. "You don't know anything."

Nazz shrugged and a wave of panic washed over Kevin. "If you did you would have told me already."

Nazz shrugged again and began to walk away.

Kevin quickly pulled on his backpack and hurried after her. "Nazz! Nazz wait," he hissed. "Did, did you hear something?"

"Well," Nazz drug out the word for entirely too long. "My expert knowledge can tell you that you at least stand a chance."

Kevin couldn't stop a grin from splitting his face. "Shut up. You don't rea-"

Nazz was waving and Kevin turned around to see Edd waving back with a smile. Kevin's heart skipped a beat and he raised his hand in greeting too.

Edd hurried over. "Hello Nazz, Kevin. How did you do on your test?"

Kevin glanced at Nazz confused.

"Oh I did great Double D. Thank you so much for letting me look over your notes."

"Not a problem Nazz. How are you today Kevin?"

Kevin shrugged. "Fine."

"Well," Nazz said. "I think I'm gonna go find Sarah and walk home with her. I'll see you guys later."

Edd smiled. "Have a good evening."

Kevin nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah see ya."

Nazz winked at Kevin and walked off. Edd looked over at Kevin again. "You're sure you're alright?"

Kevin jumped and could feel his cheeks growing warm. "Y-yeah just tired from being here all day."

Edd nodded. "Well you are more than welcome to walk home with us."

Kevin scoffed. "Yeah I'm sure Eddy would be thrilled. Besides I brought my bike so I'll just see you later."

"O-oh alright." Edd deflated.

Kevin smirked. "Unless you want to ride with me?"

Edd sighed. "I suppose I just miss having actual conversation with you."

"Did you have any plans for tonight?"

"Well not particularly. I was just going to go over some homework with Ed and Eddy but-"

Kevin grabbed Edd's wrist and began to walk. "You're going to ditch them and come with me. We're stopping by my house to drop of our junk and I'll get the other helmet."

Edd covered his mouth with his free hand as he let out a laugh. "How spontaneous of you Kevin. May I at least text Eddy and tell him I'm not coming over?"

"Alright but then you're mine for the rest of the night."

Edd laughed. "It's a deal."


	8. Chapter 8

"So I heard a rumor about you today."

Edd swallowed a mouthful of pizza. "Oh really, good or bad?"

Kevin shrugged. "Guess it depends on who you asked."

Edd cocked an eyebrow and laughed when Kevin continued to eat. "Well are you going to tell me?"

Kevin said as nonchalantly as he could muster, "Apparently there's someone you like." His eyes flicked up to Edd's face to gauge his reaction.

Edd laughed. "Really? Oh please tell me it's not someone terrible this time."

"So you don't?"

Edd sighed. "Remaining single throughout my school career seems to bother people. Even Eddy tries to make assumptions just because of my preferences."

"And what are these preferences?"

Edd froze, he hadn't meant to practically blurt out he was gay. "Oh you know, m-my type."

"Uh yeah I got that. What is your type D?"

Edd looked at Kevin. He seemed sincere, but Edd was still uneasy. He had only ever come out to Eddy. "Hmm you go first."

Kevin laughed. "What?"

"Tell me what your type is first."

Kevin leaned back and tugged on his hoddie strings. "You really want to know?"

Edd nodded.

Kevin took a deep breath. "Well honestly, I'm into dark hair and fair eyes." He focused on his hoddie strings as he continued. "Smart and funny. Slender build and tall. Gotta be loyal, but also independent enough to stand on their own two feet." He glanced up at Edd who was tracing the rim of his water glass.

"She sounds lovely, but I always assumed Nazz was your type."

Kevin shrugged. "Nah or I'd be with her."

Edd smiled. "Very true." He looked up at Kevin. "I suppose it is my turn now?"

Kevin nodded.

Edd gulped. His heart began to race and he could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Can I get you boys anything else?"

Kevin and Edd jumped.

"No we're just fine," Edd responded.

The waitress nodded and laid the bill down on the table. "No rush, you two have a nice night."

"Thank you."

"Yeah thanks."

Edd grabbed the bill. "Don't worry Kevin I'll pay this time." Edd quickly got up and walked to the register.

"H-hey wait!" Kevin got up and followed after Edd. Once the ravinette paid the bill he continued outside. "D, Edd wait."

Edd was trying to unstrap the helmet from the bike and Kevin noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Woah are you okay?"

Edd let out a small noise of frustration, pulled his beanie down over his eyes, and sunk to the ground. "I want to go home."

Kevin was baffled. He sat down next to Edd and gently tugged on his beanie. "Hey yeah that's fine, what's got you all worked up though?"

"You'll hate me."

Kevin chuckled. "What?"

Edd sighed. "We've been getting along so well and if I tell you then you'll hate me, I'm absolutely sure of it."

"Dude I have no idea what you're talking about. The only way I'd hate you is if you did something to my bike and I'm pretty sure-"

"I'm gay."

"W-what?"

Edd looked up into Kevin's eyes. "I'm gay Kevin."

Suddenly Kevin's lips crashed into Edd's. Edd drew back and slapped Kevin across the face. "Kevin Barr how dare you!"

Kevin sat back stunned.

"Do you think that's funny? Do you think you can just do whatever to me without my consent? Just because I'm gay doesn't make me your personal play thing!"

Kevin felt like he had been shot through the heart. "W-what?"

Edd's eyes began to well up with tears. "Don't toy with my emotions!"

Edd got up and started to walk away, but Kevin caught him by the wrist. "Stop Edd! I thought, I thought-"

Edd turned and glared at Kevin. "Thought what?"

Kevin released Edd's wrist. "I thought you fucking liked me okay!?" Kevin kicked a rock and sent it skittering across the parking lot. He shoved his hands into his pockets and frowned.

Edd was taken aback. "But, but what about your type?"

Kevin kept his chin down and glared up at Edd. "Yeah you. I fucking described you."

Edd gasped and his cheeks turned a deep red. "Kevin I'm sorry."

Kevin snorted. "Yeah me too."

Edd took a few cautious steps back towards Kevin. "Would you like to hear my type?"

Kevin shrugged.

"I ah I prefer someone who is confident and strong. Someone who challenges me to stop and access my perception of the world. Someone who occasionally has a short temper, but always a big heart."

Kevin glanced up at Edd who took a few more steps forward.

"He's someone I've know for a long time, but only become close to over the past few months. He can take a punch," Edd sheepishly looked into Kevin's eyes. "Or a slap."

Kevin rolled his eyes but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"And I think he has successfully turned my world on its axis." Edd was quiet for a moment. "I never thought that you would be interested in a dork like me."

Kevin shrugged. "Yeah well me either, but here we are."

Edd gave Kevin a small smile. "My apologies for slapping you."

"Well I guess I deserved it."

Edd closed the gap between himself and Kevin before placing a soft kiss on the red-head's cheek. Kevin quickly laced his arms around Edd's middle and pressed their foreheads together.

"Edd I, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing."

Edd laughed. "I'm honestly not so sure myself, but I do know one thing."

"Hmm?"

"I'm just glad it's with you."


End file.
